


I Miss You

by WarningNSFW



Series: Ereni's Mordern Day Life AU [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:46:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14259285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WarningNSFW/pseuds/WarningNSFW
Summary: Levi has been swamped with work for weeks. Although Eren let's him work in peace, that still doesn't mean he won't try to get his attention by playing into their favorite kink. Before Eren gives up after three weeks, he makes one final effort for Levi to notice him, and he does.Part 2 of my modern day Eren x Levi omo series.





	I Miss You

Levi Ackerman learned many things about Eren Jeager during their time together. Like how Eren was really a skilled, kind, and adorable young man. Not one who drank or smoked often with a tough mouth on him like the first night they met. How he loved to cuddle on the couch and make small pillow talk in bed. How he liked his coffee, how he would often reminisce about the past. How he loved to be held and touched gently outside of their more kinky sessions. How he loved to be caught off guard and taken control of. But what Levi probably loved the most about Eren was how understanding he was.

Eren always knew his place and was never one to push and ask for more. The hours long transition it took for them to go from possible sex partners, to a somewhat casual one night stand, to lovers a few weeks later was surprisingly effortless. But even then Levi still had his worries, worries that were quickly dispelled. Eren did his freelance artwork all the while maintaining the housework. He was able to clean well, and his cooking was some of the best Levi had in a long time. Levi was the breadwinner in their household, and Eren supported that while also making sure he was fed and went to bed at a semi-responsible time on most days in order for neither of them to not get too stressed out.

But at times like this, Eren had to leave Levi to work. Levi had been swamped with work for almost three weeks now, and had worked sun up to sun down with little breaks. Leaving Eren to be alone during his day. Levi was a bit of an workaholic at times. He had to finish a draft before the deadline, he had to push himself to finish a project even if it was the middle of the night and he wanted to pass out of his keyboard. He was already bad at remembering to eat well, or sleep when needed, but times like this we're definitely were out of Eren's control. Again, Eren didn't push or get angry at him. He did miss eating with him, and falling asleep next to him, and talking to him, and taking baths with him, and of course the sex. But what could he do? Levi had to work, he had to provide for them more then Eren could. After all, he was an very sudden expense Levi didn't quite plan for.

But that didn't mean Eren wouldn't try to get Levi's attention from time to time. Sometimes he would casually wish him a good night showing a little more skin then usual, sometimes he would make Levi's favorite foods every few days. Sometimes he would invite him to have a long soak with him. Levi would take notice, he would be happy and thank him for the offer, but unfortunately, he had to work. Eren would be a little disappointed, but he didn't let it show and would carry on with his day.

But by the beginning of the third week, Eren was getting a little desperate. Eren's days weren't as long as Levi's. He's always followed a routine of waking up whenever he would, eating, and leaving wearing whatever he was comfortable in, the perks of being freelance were ones he wouldn't trade the world for. Eren enjoyed doing his work outside of home in serpent locations throughout the day. The library, the coffee shop, and the community arts building were places where he was starting to become well known for showing up daily but not timely. Eren would return home about five or so hours later to do housework or more artwork. He was much more paced then Levi's working habits, so he learned quickly that he would once again have to become the caretaker his new home. Levi could only imagine how it felt to go through Eren's day while routinely doing holds that started as soon as Eren woke up in hopes to get his attention.

He didn't force Levi to look at or notice him, the way he spoke and moved was noticeable enough. Levi loved the fact that Eren was playing into their favorite kink to pull Levi away from his work. He would be lying if he said his very active sex drive wasn't getting increasing more annoyed at the amount of jobs he was taking on. He was growing sick of the increasingly sexily suggestive dreams, and how his breaks consisted of him rubbing one out while Eren was gone. He missed Eren just as much as he missed Levi. And that sounded pathetic considering that they lived under one roof.

At the end of the third week, while practically running to the door, Eren had decided to give up on trying to attract Levi's attention and to let him work in peace. But just in case he had ordered more coffee then usual with a cup of tea on the side and a bottle of water to go. Eren was almost a master at hiding his need in public, but once he was alone, he couldn't help but play into his desperation. Now that he was just outside of their apartment door, Eren was hoping on one foot to the other while his shaky hand tried to get the key into the lock. Eren had finally opened the door and rushed in. He almost threw his messenger bag onto the couch and ran over to give Levi a quick kiss on the cheek. He was about to dash to the bathroom when Levi called out his name and shut down his computer. At that moment, Eren knew he was waiting for him, and he could've been happier.

"Y-yes?" Eren replied. Levi rolled his chair back and turned around. He spread his legs and patted his lap. Eren let out a shaky breath and went over to Levi. Once he was comfortable in Levi's lap, Levi wrapped his arms around Eren's waist and pressed a kiss on his lips.

"I'm so sorry for ignoring you baby. I was so busy with work." He kissed Eren's lips again before moving to his cheeks and neck.

"It's okay, you had a bit of a dry spell, it was only a matter of time before you got jobs again." Levi hummed and gave Eren's neck a light suck, causing him to let out a small moan.

"You've been so patent baby. Thank you for taking care of me."

"N-no problem." Eren panted. A wave suddenly crashed against his bladder, causing Eren to jolt and dig his nails into Levi's clothed shoulder.

"Are you alright love?" Levi slowly positioned his left leg to the front of him. Eren took the invitation to shift his body over Levi's leg and sit on it. His member slowly ground down on it for a bit of relief.

"O-of course."

"Do you just miss me?" Levi asked his his hands slid under Eren's shirt and up his back.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I did." Eren smirked.

"How much?" Levi tugged at Eren's shirt. Eren lifted his armed and Levi pulled the clothing off and tossed it to the side.

"So fucking much. More then you'll ever know." Eren unbuttoned Levi's pants and tugged them down slightly while Levi felt Eren's toned chest and kissed his pecs. Eren began to slowly pump Levi's already harding member to full size."I miss your breath against my neck when your sleeping, holding me in bed. I miss how long and slow we would take our hot baths and showers together. I miss you holding me instead of you drying dishes. I miss how you would run your fingers through my hair when we laid down on the couch together. I miss you touching me like this, kissing me like this." 

Levi lightly moaned. "Where do you wanna take this?"

"The couch." Eren almost shouted. His bladder was screaming at him to get the fuck to a toilet right the fuck now. Even thought the bedroom was a few steps away, it was still to many for him. At least the couch was right behind him, he could dive onto it before he had one to many leaks, or worse. 

"Then get undressed, lay down on your back, and wait for me." Levi growled in that deep, demanding voice Eren loved so much. Eren nodded and stood up. He waited for Levi to disappear around the corner before giving into his need and squeezing his crotch with both hands, crossing his legs in the process. He let out a small 'thank you' for the moment of relief he had, and waddled over to the couch. He sat down and wiggled out of his jeans and underwear before laying down and giving his stiff member a few much needed stokes and squeezes. "Look at you, your already so hard."

Eren jumped and looked over at Levi. He stood over him, naked with his dick standing proud and tall. He held up a sliver cock ring and smirked. "What do you think?" Eren bit his lip. Neither of them wanted him to get hurt, and his bladder was beyond full capacity. But the thrill of the edge the ring would give him, preventing him from coming and pissing, almost outweighed the cons Eren could think of. If Eren was in any more pain then he needed to be in, he would say their safe word and Levi would stop and tend to Eren's needs. Eren nodded and Levi grinned. He kissed the tip of Eren's member before sliding the ring into place and locking it. He crawled over Eren and sat on his chest, gently taking his face into both his hands. "How much do you want me?" Levi asked sweetly.

"Words can't describe." Eren smiled.

"Do you want to know what I missed the most about you?"

"What?"

Levi smiled sweetly and traced his thumb over Eren's lips. "This pretty mouth of yours." Levi whispered. Eren parted his lips and Levi slipped his thumb into his mouth. Eren's tongue swirled around it, he missed the way Levi tasted so much. "Open wider." Levi commanded, and Eren obeyed. Levi took his thumb out and grabbed hold of his shaft, he made direct eye connect with Eren as he feed his shaft into his mouth. Eren's lips closed around Levi, and Levi slowly started to move his hips back and forth.

"I lied Eren. I'm sorry, that isn't what I miss the most about you. I miss watching you comb your fingers through your hair in the morning. I miss your wonderful cooking waking me up after our nights together. I miss savoring that cooking and the tea you would make me before you leave. I miss how your body would glisten with sweat. I miss that dumbass smile you would give me when you were proud of yourself." Levi slowly picked up the speed with every sentence. Pushing himself deeper and Eren's mouth with each shallow thrust. He groomed his finger's through Eren's hair. "God I miss feeling this beautiful brown hair that you don't give a shit about caring for. And those eyes. Did you know they shimmer when they catch the light? You don't do you? That's okay, I know." Eren moaned deeply and arched his back. A tear ran down his cheek, he needed to piss, he needed to piss so bad, but he needed Levi more. Levi noticed this and took his cock out of Eren's mouth much to his protest. Levi bend down and licked the tear off of Eren's check before giving him a worried look.

"Keep going." Eren said in a coarse voice. Levi nodded and Eren opened his mouth. Levi resumed his previous quick pace. "I miss holding you. Your body is so perfect, I'll never get tired of feeling it. I miss how strong your arms are, I miss the gentle touch of your hands, I miss that godlike ass." The both let out small laughs. Eren tasted the salty taste of Levi's pre cum slid down his throat. "I miss you voice, how caring and concerned it sounded when you we're worried about me. Ah- fuck." Levi moaned as he felt himself edging closer to his climax. "But most importantly, I miss us. The feel of our bodies pressed together. How hot and slick they we're. Our chest pressed against each other as we held hands. Your legs around my waist, our despite voices calling out each other's names. Your beautiful, perfect face in those moments. How your hair stick to your forehead, nails digging into my back." Levi didn't realize how fast he was going, it was a speed he didn't know he could achieve. The were both close, but Eren knew he couldn't let it out, he had to hold back. But he didn't care, he was too caught up in Levi's words, and Levi was high on Eren.

"I miss your voice in those moments. The countless 'I love yous' you would whisper and scream. I feel you doing it right now." It was true. Eren wanted to scream Levi's name, tell him how much he loved him right now at this moment. But it couldn't come out, and they didn't need it to. "God Eren, your so perfect." Levi gripped the back of Eren's head and moaned loudly, he was on his edge. "Why do I have you? I don't deserve you. Your everything I could ever ask for and more. I love you Eren, I love you so much. Fuck! Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck! AH! FUCK!" Levi gave one final slam into Eren's mouth as he explode into his throat. Eren screamed as he body violently shook, but nothing came out. That damn ring. I wanted to come along with Levi. He wanted to come, he wanted to piss, he wanted to do so many things. Was this what it felt like to be truly restricted. To be prevented from your actions but the one you loved? If so, he thought he hated it.

As soon as the last of Levi's cum spurted out of him, a new kind of liquid slid down Eren's throat. Eren's eyes widen, now it hurt, now he need the ring off.

"Shit, I didn't realize how much I needed to piss. Sorry Eren." Levi held Eren's head, giving comforting strokes as he sighed and relived himself. "Just a little while longer, okay?" Tears rolled down Eren's eyes, he didn't know how long he could wait. But Levi felt so warm. His body, his touches, his piss. All of it told him to relax and stay there for just a little while longer. But his body hurt, his bladder hurt. He felt like he was going to throw up. Finally, Levi was done. He let go of Eren, slid his shaft out of his mouth, smoothed his sweaty bangs back, and smiled at the despite, shaking figure below him.

"Levi... the ring... take it off. Please! Take it off!" Levi's eye's widen, he cursed himself for being so stupid and selfish. Levi hurried to loosen the cock ring. Before he could slid it off Eren came onto his face. Levi closed his eyes as the sticky white substance slid down his face, he deserved that. Eren moaned loudly as he started to piss, thanking whatever god he didn't believe in that he could finally let it out. Levi closed his lips around Eren's shaft and gave a few light sucks while Eren peed, it was only fair. Eren pissed for much longer then Levi, he didn't know how all of that water, coffee, and tea stayed in him for so long, even without the help of that ring, He let out a long sigh of relief once he was done. Levi climbed back up to Eren's face and laid his body down on Eren's. He moved Eren's bangs out of the way and gave him a concerning look.

"Are you okay? How much pain are you in? Your not severely hurt, are you?" Eren said nothing. He gently grabbed Levi's face with both his hands and pulled it closer to him. Eren started to lick Levi's cheek, cleaning the mess he made, leaving light kisses when he was done with one section before moving to the next. "You don't need to worry about me." Levi smiled.

"I don't care." Eren's voice was tired, he sounded like his throat was on fire. "I don't want you to leave me to clean up. I want you to stay here with me until I can feel my legs again." The two chuckled.

"I love you, Levi Ackerman, I love you a lot."

"I love you to, Eren Jeager, I love you even more."

When Eren was done cleaning Levi's face, the two cuddled and enjoyed the stillness of their world and sound of each other's breathing.

"By the way," Levi looked up at Eren. "Why were you working so hard, is there something that you want?"

"Oh, I thought we would take a trip to New York. Didn't you say your friend Armin's graduation was coming up?"

**Author's Note:**

> Guys, I'm SO sorry! You leave me such nice feedback on one of my most popular fics! And I live you all with blue balls for almost 8 MONTHS!!! I'M SORRY! BLAME ME AND LIFE AND ALL THE SIDE SHIT I'M WORKING ON! I hope you guys enjoyed this one and think it was worth the wait! I'm thinking about doing a part 3 with Levi being tied up in shibari and touch starved. DOM EREN FTW!!!! Thanks so much for reading everyone! I'll try to get my next fic up and out ASAP!
> 
> CATCH ME TODODEKU!!!!


End file.
